One Hundred Reasons Why
by DevonPaigee
Summary: One hundred separate stories, all about Klaine; based off of a list of one hundred single-worded prompts, all completely unrelated, and tons of fluff. Do enjoy! (Rated T because I have no idea if any future stories will lean more that way).
1. Baby

**A/N: So I was given a list of one hundred prompts, where I write a story for each prompt every day, for one hundred days. All stories will be completely unrelated, for the record, and this first prompt was 'baby.' Each story will be a drabble, so I'll be hoping that each of them will be under 1,000 words, unless something really strikes my interest and I go over the 1,000 words. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. 3 **

* * *

"I'm home!" A voice rang through the house. Blaine looked up from their daughter to see Kurt bouncing down the hallway. "Where is she?"

Blaine smiled, "Where else would she be?" He gently handed over the infant to his husband's awaiting arms. "She's been waiting for you all day, you know."

Kurt smiled down at her, "Is that true? Does Grace want her daddy?" The baby giggled and reached a hand to Kurt's face. Kurt kissed her hand, and started bouncing her. "When did she last eat?"

"She ate just a little bit ago."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Did you feed her at the exact time that I asked you to?" He was referring to a schedule that he had written up the day prior.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear. She's fine; I told you, she's in good hands when you want to have a day with the girls, now stop worrying." Kurt pressed his lips together and a blush spread across his face. "So, how was your day, anyways?" Blaine changed the subject.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh, it was absolutely amazing! Never once have I felt so relaxed!"

"Oh?" Blaine questioned. "Not even when I-"

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging their daughter closer to his chest. "Not in front of the baby!"

Blaine laughed, "I think she's sleepy anyways, so if you feel like putting her to bed, maybe we can have some fun tonight."

"I want to spend some quality time with my daughter!" He made kissy faces at Grace as he started baby talking. "She hasn't seen her daddy all day, isn't that wight? I've missed my wittle girl all day!" Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down, smiling down at their daughter.

Of course, Grace was adopted, but she still had Kurt's eyes and Blaine's curly hair. She was surprisingly easy to take care of, too. When they first adopted her, they were expecting endless nights of screaming and tears. However, those nights were uncommon. She was perfectly happy most of the time, cuddling and sucking her thumb, and only cried if she was hungry or needed her diaper changed.

Blaine walked over and took a seat next to Kurt. "She looks just like you," he said. "Hard to believe she's adopted."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "She has your hair. I don't even understand how that's possible."

Blaine turned a vivid shade of red and turned to Grace, "Honey, I am _so _sorry for the hair on your head. It's going to be impossible to control, and one day, you're going to hate me because you won't be able to maintain it as much as teenage girls always want to."

"Don't tell her that!" Kurt said. "She's going to love that she so closely resembles you! Isn't that wight, Gwace?" He kissed her nose, and Blaine smiled. Kurt turned to him, "Thank you for taking such good care of her today while I was gone. I promise I'll return the favor sometime so you can get out, too."

Blaine shrugged, "Don't worry about it, we had some good bonding time today. Isn't that wight, Gwacey?" He mocked Kurt, and Kurt playfully smacked him. "But, Kurt, I do think it's time she gets some shut eye."

Kurt turned back to Grace and smiled. "I guess you're right. I'll go take her in, then we can get some sleep, too."

Kurt carried her out of the living room and into her room, which was decorated in bright pinks and blues. He walked to her crib, and looked down at her again. "I love you, Grace. Sleep well; I'll see you in the morning." He gently kissed her forehead and set her down in her crib, wrapping her in blankets. He turned to the door to see Blaine leaning against the doorway, smiling widely and holding a hand out.

"Are you ready to sleep, dear?" He asked. Kurt couldn't help but blush as he nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. Before they left, they each took one last glance at their daughter, and shared a smile that only two loving parents could ever understand.


	2. Romance

**A/N: So, the second prompt was 'romance,' and the first thing that came to mind was a couple fluff-filled moments at the beach. I've never been to Ohio, so I'm not entirely sure if the point where it meets Lake Erie is much of a beach, but I was somewhat ignoring the technicalities, so my apologies ahead of time if anybody wants to nitpick it. (x Anywho, enjoy! 3**

* * *

The sun was still shining over the water, creating a beautiful blue and pink reflection. There was a slight breeze, where it wasn't too much to be cold, but it was just enough to want to cuddle after spending so much time in the water. Kurt looked up from the water and stared at his boyfriend, who was too busy writing something in the sand to notice. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled, his voice being drowned out over the sound of the crashing waves. "Blaine!" He tried again, this time, catching Blaine's attention.

"Yes, dear?" Blaine called in response. His curls were blowing in the breeze, and he hadn't shaved the past couple days, so he had some facial hair grown in, making him look older than Kurt. Kurt had been so busy admiring his boyfriend, that he had completely forgotten that he was the one who called Blaine – so when the younger one made his way into the water, Kurt snapped out of his thoughts.

Blaine made his way through the water and grabbed Kurt's hand. "What is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Kurt gripped to his arm, "You need to come play in the waves just a bit longer before it gets too dark!" The two looked towards the horizon, watching the sun set below, creating all sorts of radiant colors for the young couple to admire. Kurt turned back to Blaine, "So, to the waves?" He said hopefully.

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt –" His warning was silenced as a rather large wave crashed into them both, sending the shorter one spiraling under the water.

Kurt was the first to stand up, and saw Blaine kneeled down, holding his nose. "Blaine!" He ran over to his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

Blaine looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine, just hit my nose, is all." He removed his hand from his face, and Kurt inspected it for any damage.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong. So, maybe that's enough wave time?"

Blaine chuckled, "If you're done, then so am I."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand at helped him stand up. Blaine leaned in for a quick peck before following Kurt to the shore, holding hands proudly, for the world to see. When they reached their towels, Kurt sat down and pulled Blaine to sit on his lap. "Thank you for bringing me here today." He said quietly, his words muffled due to his face being buried in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's arms, which were wrapped around him, and kissed the older one's hand. "Anything for you."

"So what made you want to come to the beach anyways?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I remember you mentioning how you thought that the beach was always a romantic date, so I figured it'd be perfect for us to celebrate."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "But what are we celebrating?" He thought it over real quick. Neither of their birthdays were coming up, neither was an anniversary.

Blaine smiled, pressing his cheek to Kurt's arm. "Happy Saturday!"

Kurt laughed, tightening his grip on his love. "Aw, you didn't have to do that!"

Blaine turned slightly in Kurt's lap, so his body was now sideways in the older one's lap, but his face was turned to the other. "I will do anything in the world to put a smile on that perfect face of yours."

Kurt's cheeks turned pink as he pressed a slow, passionate kiss of Blaine's lips. He pulled back slowly, "I love you, Blaine," and continued to kiss his boyfriend.

A moment later, Kurt felt Blaine shiver, and he pulled back. "Are you cold, babe?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He shivered again, and Kurt giggled.

"Here, let me fix this." Kurt reached behind him and grabbed their beach bag, and pulled out a third towel, about the size of two average towels. Blaine helped to pull it over both of them, and Kurt laid back on the ground, pulling Blaine down with him. Blaine scooted to the side and laid his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt kissed his boyfriend's head and pulled him impossibly closer; they remained like this until the cold became too much to bear, and they both decided to head back to Kurt's house for a night full of more cuddling and a movie.


	3. Frightened

**A/N: So, the prompt for today was 'Frightened,' and I got inspired for this idea because, when I lived in South Carolina three years, we very commonly had events like this happen, so I could really connect to this idea. (_So glad that I live back in Sunny California again!_)**

* * *

It was nearing eleven at night on a rainy Friday night, and Kurt was already getting worried about the upcoming storm. He turned to his boyfriend, Blaine, and found him lying on his stomach, chin in his hands, watching Kurt with a look in his eyes. Was it worry? Concern? Kurt couldn't tell.

"Blaine, when did my parents say they'd be home again?" Kurt began to pace the floor, trying to remember when his parents said they'd be home. He hadn't heard from them since they left to go visit some friends, and this was unusually late for them.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's phone from a spot on the bed and quickly checked the past conversation. "Well, Carole did mention them being back by eleven." Blaine noticed Kurt's glance spin to the clock, and continued. "However, it is raining pretty hard out. I'm sure they'll probably just decide to stay the night at their friends' house. It's safer that way."

Kurt's brow furrowed and he jutted his bottom lip out. "True, but they also wouldn't want just you and I home alone for a night."

"They have mentioned that it's okay as long as we sleep separately, remember?"

Kurt thought it over for a moment, "Ah, yes, I do. Well where's Finn?" Kurt hopped from his spot and daintily ran over to his bedroom door. "Finn!" He called, expecting an answer.

Blaine stood up and followed Kurt. "He's over at Rachel's. She was scared over the storm and wanted him there."

Kurt nodded slowly, and grabbed Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Well, let's go lay down for a bit…"

Blaine smiled and led their way to the bed, laying down first and allowing Kurt's head to lie on his chest. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Kurt nodded, but Blaine wasn't convinced. "Are you scared?"

Kurt scowled, almost offended. "What? It's just rain, Blaine." He giggled a little under his breath at his rhyme. Just then, they saw a flash of light, followed by a loud bang, and Kurt could have sworn that the entire house shook. He jumped, and automatically tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

"Holy shit, that was unexpected." Blaine said calmly, and began to rub Kurt's back. "Are you still sure that it's 'just rain?'"

Kurt playfully smacked the younger one's chest. "Leave me alone!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you insist…" He began to slowly scoot away from his spot with Kurt, and Kurt looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Is there something you want to say, dear?"

"Please come back," Kurt almost begged. "I need you here, please…"

Blaine smiled, and they returned to their prior position. "It's okay, Kurt. I know storms are scary, but that's why I'm here. I'll protect you, I promise."

Kurt pressed his cheek harder into Blaine's chest. "I hate storms; they're nothing but bad memories."

"I know, babe." Blaine kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Would you like anything?"

Suddenly, there was another flash, a louder crash, and all of the lights shut off in the house. Both of the boys jumped, and they remained frozen for a moment, just listening to the sound of the rain and wind picking up, and occasional thunder strikes.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Blaine…" His breath was picking up the pace, and he could hear Blaine's heartbeat doing the same. Kurt swallowed, and lifted his head to look at Blaine. The younger one's eyes were squeezed shut, his face in a grimace. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's loose curls, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine replied. "Do you want me to go grab any candles?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I think it'd be best if we just slept the storm away." Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. Kurt continued, "Well, if we fall asleep, the storm will be over faster, right?"

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose so. But are you going to be able to sleep alone right now?"

This time, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is someone scared to be alone right now?"

Blaine turned away and huffed, "I just don't like the dark."

Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I don't think my parents will mind if we fell asleep in the same bed, just this once… I think they'll understand, considering the circumstances."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they'll live." Kurt turned to his side, facing Blaine, and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders.

Blaine smiled, "Okay, well if you need anything else, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay dear, now get some sleep."

They pressed their lips together for one more slow, passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's warmth, blocking out the cold from the raging storm outside.


	4. Fake

**A/N: The prompt for today's story is 'fake.' For some reason, the first thing that came to mind was Kurt being upset about what's to come. Oh, and for the record, this story seems like it'd take place in season three, before anybody graduates, but for a majority of my stories, I don't really plan out when in the series a story may take place, or I might not apply the same details to one story that I would to another, or I might not apply details from the show into my stories (such as, Kurt's room in the show is in the basement, but in my stories, I may say upstairs sometimes, just to have Kurt and Finn in separate bedrooms). Quite frankly, I'm not sure. But I hope you're enjoying these anyways. 3**

* * *

Blaine knocked on the front door to the Hudson-Hummel house for the second time this week. It was date night, and they wanted it to be a stay-in date tonight, so they were going to stay in with the Chinese take-out that Blaine had just picked up as a surprise before heading over. From inside, Blaine heard his boyfriend yell, "Come in! I'm in the living–" He hiccupped, "room!" Blaine stopped for a moment. _Is he crying? _He thought to himself.

He opened the door, set the take-out on a coffee table, then ran over to the living room, where he found Kurt tightly squeezing a pillow, his face puffy, his eyes red, and tears uncontrollably running down his face.

Blaine ran over to Kurt, "Kurt! What's wrong?" By reflex, he threw his arms around the older in means to comfort him. Unexpectedly, though, Kurt just pushed the boy back.

"No, hold on, wait!" Kurt screamed, tears still running down his eyes.

Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief, slightly offended. "What the hell, Kurt?"

"I said, _wait_!" Kurt held up a finger in means to silence Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes, and he took notice of the television playing in front of them. He wasn't sure what was going on, or even what was on. Just then, a man's voice in the show said, "I'm not ready for this," and Kurt sobbed even harder than before. "Oh my god, _Marshall_!" He buried his face in the pillow, and began to bawl harder than Blaine had seen in a long time.

Blaine wasn't entirely sure what to do, knowing that he should probably let Kurt calm down before trying to comfort him, but he didn't want Kurt to just be miserable. Noticing the credits scrolling down the screen, Blaine grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, and put an arm around his boyfriend. Kurt continued to cry for a while, and when he finally stopped, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "I'm sorry, it's just…" He sniffled. "That episode gets me every time…"

Blaine smirked, and pulled Kurt even closer. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine's hazel eyes. "Marshall's dad just died…"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I don't mean the show. I don't care about the sitcom right now."

Kurt sat up, "It's not just a sitcom! It's How I Met Your Mother! There is _such _a difference between this show and every other show out there!"

Blaine pulled away and gave Kurt a serious look. Kurt knew that they were about to have a serious talk.

"I know what show it is, I love it. But Kurt, you only decide to go rewatch sad episodes of it when you're feeling sad, yourself. So what's bothering you?"

They sat in silence for a moment while Kurt hung his head. "I don't wanna talk about it right now…"

Blaine used a finger and lifted Kurt's chin to face him. "It sounded pretty serious. No matter what it is, you know I'll always be here for you to help you through everything."

Kurt's eyes began to tear up again, "I know Blaine, I know, you're the perfect boyfriend and I don't deserve you because you're too good for me and–" Kurt began to break down, sobbing his eyes out once again.

Blaine cupped his hand around Kurt's cheek, "Kurt." He tried. After a moment, he ran his free hand through Kurt's hair. "Kurt, you don't have to pretend like there's nothing wrong, not with me. You can tell me what's bothering you. I was hoping you'd know that by now. And I am _never _going to be too good for you, you understand?" Kurt only continued to cry harder. "Kurt… Please look at me." Kurt looked up at him through his soaked eyelashes, nearly hyperventilating by this point. "You don't have to be fake with me, Kurt, just tell me what's hurting you."

Kurt snuffled, blinked a couple times, and suddenly embraced Blaine. Surprised, Blaine rubbed the older one's back, trying to get him to breathe again. When Kurt pulled away, he looked more at ease. "Blaine… I'm scared of leaving you."

Both of the boys stared at each other, as if trying to register what the older one had just said.

Finally, Blaine spoke up. "I thought New York was your dream, Kurt, you can't be afraid to embrace the inevitable."

"I know, I know, I want to live my life in New York, and grow old there, and become famous there, but… I want to do it all with _you_…"

Blaine smiled sadly, "And you will, I promise, but you're going to have to wait a year before I can go out there… _We're _going to have to wait. We'll Skype every day, I'll write you a letter every day if I must, just to make you feel like I'm with you more than I will be physically. I'll think about you every day, and I'll be sad that you're so far away, but I'll be happy that you'll be the most successful man on Broadway one day." Kurt's eyes shined bright with adoration at Blaine's wording. "Besides, we'll always have weekends to visit each other."

Kurt flashed a bright smile, and all his worries seemed to wash away. "I love you, Blaine."

"And I love you, Kurt." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, and slowly climbed further on top of him, their lips moving together heatedly, passionately, because of course it was going to work out in the end, they both knew that.


	5. Pencil

Kurt knocked on the door to one of the science classrooms. His English teacher had asked him to run an errand for her, and he was more than happy to agree to it when he remembered that this was Blaine's class.

"Come in!" The teacher called from the inside. Kurt entered the classroom, and his eyes immediately went to Blaine, looking cute as ever, chewing a pencil as he studied whatever paper he seemed to be reading. Kurt smiled slightly, but was hauled out of reality when the teacher spoke up. "What do you want?" She said bitterly. Kurt turned to look at her, and thought to himself, _Oh yeah, this is the teacher Blaine hates…_

"Um, hi Mrs. Fowler, I just have some papers for you from Mr. Dougherty. I hope I'm not interrupting – he said these were important." Kurt responded, pragmatically.

Blaine's eyes shot up to see his boyfriend standing there. When Kurt's eyes met his, Blaine automatically yanked his pencil out of his mouth, blushing and now biting his lip.

Kurt giggled, and the teacher glared at him. "Mr. Hummel, please stop distracting my students. Please leave." She snatched the papers out of his hands and turned away.

Before leaving, Kurt gave a wink to his boyfriend, whose blush darkened even more. Suddenly, Blaine just couldn't get any more excited to get out of school and spend the rest of the day with Kurt.


	6. Squint

It was a bright, sunny day in Lima, and Blaine and Kurt had a picnic in the park planned for lunch. They walked down the path hand in hand, smiling at all of the kids running around, laughing and playing with each other. Blaine, in particular, smiled hugely when a young kid ran up to an older kid, presumably his brother, and begged for the older one to come play catch with him.

"I remember when I was younger, and I would try to play with Cooper all the time." His smile lessened as he continued to reminisce. "He never really wanted much to do with me, but for some reason, I always wanted to spend time with him. I wanted to be like him."

Kurt gave a sad smile. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. You're perfect being yourself."

Blaine stood up on his toes and kissed the taller one's cheek, then they continued to walk.

When they passed a tree that seemed like it'd be perfect, Kurt turned around it first, and bumped into an older man smoking a cigarette, consequently coming almost face to face with him.

Kurt was immediately apologetic. "I am so sorry!"

The man just glared at the younger one. He was slightly taller than Kurt, and quite muscular. Kurt began to apologize again, when the man blew his smoke in Kurt's face, and walked away.

Kurt automatically began to cough, and Blaine started patting the older one's back, yelling at the man. "Hey! What was that for? He did say sorry!"

The man didn't do as much as turn around. Blaine grunted and turned back to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

Rubbing his eyes, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." He coughed once, twice, three times, then opened his eyes, barely squinting in the direction of the man. "Why do people think they have the right to be such… Ugh!" His eyes were red and slightly watery, but he finally opened his eyes all the way.

Blaine looked at him sympathetically. "Do you need anything? We have some water if you wanna splash some in your face, or something. I'm not entirely sure what people do when that kind of stuff happens."

Kurt only smiled at the kind thought. "I don't need anything, but thank you." He sweetly kissed the younger one, then reached into the basket in Blaine's hand and grabbed the blanket they had packed. "So, how about that picnic?"

* * *

**A/N: This story may seem a little unrealistic, I suppose, but it's actually based on a true story that happened to a friend and I a couple weeks ago. It's hard to believe that people can be so rude and disrespectful. -_- Anywho, please review, favorite, follow, anything! I love you all. 3**


	7. Misplaced

Kurt walked into the Glee's rehearsal room with his two friends Mercedes and Rachel. They had a sleepover the night before, and it was definitely one of the best so far, even though it was pretty typical; staying up until four, talking about boys, giving each other facials, performing for each other, and of course, eating their hearts out.

So far, today was pretty fantastic as well. As the three friends walked into the rehearsal room, Kurt thought to himself, _Today really can't get any better, except for Blaine._ Blaine made everything better, even if it seemed impossible.

However, when Kurt scanned the room for his boyfriend, he wasn't there. Kurt checked his watch, and saw that rehearsal started in five minutes. He shook it off though, knowing that Blaine wasn't always the best with his time management.

Fifteen minutes later, after rehearsal had already started and the class was listening to Mr. Schue discuss today's schedule, Blaine finally walked through the door. Kurt raised an eyebrow; his boyfriend looked unusual today.

"I'm so sorry for being late, Mr. Schue!" The boy exclaimed. "What did I miss?"

Kurt patted the empty seat next to him, welcoming Blaine to sit there. Blaine did so, and Kurt leaned over. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Blaine nodded, only partially listening to Kurt, and trying to focus on what Mr. Schue was explaining. Kurt began to study his face. Blaine had shadows under his eyes, his hair wasn't perfected as usual, he overall just looked completely exhausted; which was weird, because when they were texting the night before, Blaine had sent his "Goodnight, love. :)" text at a relatively normal time, around eleven.

Once Mr. Schue was done catching Blaine up, he instructed everyone to stand up for a new dance routine. Normally, Kurt and Blaine would be separated, but they weren't assigned places yet, they were just going to learn basic steps, so they were next to each other.

Going through the steps was easy, even for Kurt, who wasn't the greatest dancer ever. But Blaine, on the other hand, who was usually incredible at dancing, was tripping over his own feet and struggling to remember the steps, and that didn't slip past Kurt.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" He asked. Blaine didn't answer, but just bit his lip in frustration, unable to perfect the simple steps. "Blaine, stop for a second." Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine glanced up at Kurt.

"What do you need, Kurt? Can't you see I'm trying to learn these steps?" He snapped. Kurt, slightly offended, stepped back, raising his hands.

"I apologize, but you're completely out of sorts today. You look like you need to take a break." Kurt turned to Mr. Schue, who nodded in approval to go sit Blaine down. However, Blaine was being stubborn as always.

"No, Kurt, I need to do this, stop it!" He raised his voice a notch.

Kurt looked hurt, but didn't give in. He could be stubborn, too. "Blaine, let's go sit down, c'mon." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and practically dragged him to the seats. Finally, Blaine complied and sat down, closing his eyes and sighing.

Kurt just looked at him, waiting for him to talk. Blaine turned to him, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to act that way." He gulped, then continued. "I'm just really tired right now, and on a short temper today. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I promise." Kurt placed a hand on his boyfriend's folded hands. "But I do want to know why you're so tired. Didn't you go to bed at, like, eleven last night?"

"Well, I meant to," Blaine started. "I laid down when I was tired, I was all ready for bed, and then I noticed something was missing…" Kurt raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "My assignment for my U.S. History class. I had worked on that for weeks! I had the poster board and flash cards, but evidently, I had misplaced my essay file on my computer. I have no idea where it went! But I had to stay up, rewriting the entire thing."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed again. "I like how it turned out, even more than the original, but it was really tiring. By the time I was finally done, it was almost four, so I barely got a couple hours of sleep."

"I'm sorry, dear," Kurt said, putting an arm on Blaine's shoulders. "But I'm sure you did amazing. You know, if you ever get in that predicament again, you can always call me if you need to unwind."

Blaine smiled, "I know, and thank you so much. I just didn't want to interrupt your girls' night." Blaine leaned over and kissed the taller one's cheek. "How was that, by the way?"

"It was amazing; I'll fill you in later. As for now, let's go try to learn these steps. I'll help you!" Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and led them to their positions again, dancing the rest of the school day away.


	8. Joy

**A/N: Quite frankly, I'm not entirely sure how the prompt given, 'joy,' turned into video games and making out, but... Yeah. I guess it was just a joyful situation overall. Oh, and fair warning to everyone: _This story has mentions of Finn. I know it may still be a sensitive circumstance for some people, so if you don't feel secure reading about him right now, you have been warned. _R.I.P. Cory Monteith, I'll always love you. 3 Please enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine sat on his boyfriend's lap, completely and utterly absorbed in his current round of Call of Duty. Finn sat next to the boys, equally as absorbed. Then there were Rachel and Kurt, bored out of their minds.

"Are you guys going to be at this all night?" Rachel asked, annoyed. She and Kurt had been forced to sit with the other two as they have a marathon, even though they clearly wanted to do something else.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really now, how long can you guys really–"

Finn had shushed him, cutting him off. Rachel smacked his arm, "That was rude, Finn."

Suddenly, Finn groaned, finally leaning back in his seat. Blaine jumped up, "_Yes_! I beat your record!" He jumped around for a moment, causing Kurt and Rachel to giggle at his silliness.

Finn sighed, "Where the hell did you learn to play so well?"

"I'm not entirely sure; I've just always loved video games."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "How have I never noticed this?"

Blaine shrugged, "I dunno, I thought it was pretty obvious with the systems I have set up in my room."

Rachel yawned, and Finn turned to her. "Are you tired?" Rachel nodded, and Finn gave her his trademark goofy smile. "Let's go to bed, beautiful." He turned to the boys. "You guys have the guest room tonight, alright?" Once the boys nodded, Finn reached his hand out to Rachel, "Alright, let's go."

Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand. "Goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning!" She gave them both a small wave before following Finn downstairs to the room that he and Kurt shared.

Once the boys were alone, Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. The younger one smiled, and began to set up another round on the game. Kurt sighed.

The round started, and Blaine was quickly absorbed once more. Kurt sighed again.

Blaine died a moment later, and Kurt sighed a third time. Finally, Blaine paused the game and turned to Kurt. "Do you happen to want something, love?"

Kurt gave him a 'You know exactly what I want' look, and Blaine chuckled knowingly.

"Do you want to play anything?" Blaine asked, and Kurt shook his head. "Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head again. "Are you tired?" Again.

"Okay, I give up. What would you like, Kurt?"

"I'm bored!" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and began to sway playfully. "You and Finn were playing this forever!"

Blaine set down the controller and turned to his boyfriend. "I know, dear, and I'm sorry I've been boring you. It's just, Finn and I had that competition planned for weeks, and we didn't want to leave you or Rachel out."

Kurt gave him his trademark bitch face. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You could have just said that! I thought you guys were just ignoring us."

"Now why would I do that?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

The older one shrugged, "I dunno. But if you guys just wanted to hang out on your own, you don't always have to worry about Rachel and I."

"I know dear," Blaine said, now entangling his other hand in Kurt's hair, "I just like to spend time with you whenever I get the possible chance. Your simple presence makes everything better."

Kurt smiled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "So how would you describe tonight?"

"Well, I can tell that you were bored earlier, but now, I think we're both pretty joyful, am I right?"

Kurt's smile grew, "Yes, yes you are." He closed the distance between their lips.

Their lips moved together in perfect sync, the air around the two quickly heating up. Blaine pressed his chest closer to Kurt's, and Kurt grabbed the hem of Blaine's shirt, slowly slipping his fingers underneath just as he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hair suddenly tightened, and he quickly pulled away.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend; Blaine's face was completely flushed, and his hazel eyes were shining brightly. Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile, "Time for bed?"

Kurt smiled mischievously, "If that's what you want to call it."

Blaine quickly hopped off of Kurt's lap, and led them to the guest room for a night of passion.


	9. Party

**A/N: Sooo sorry for not posting in a while! Things have been kinda crazy around here lately, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this story!  
_Warning: Finn and Finchel are both in this chapter!_**

* * *

Blaine sat from a chair across the room as he watched a drunken Kurt dancing maniacally with all of the girls from Glee club. Santana and Brittany were already topless, and were trying to convince Tina to do the same. Sugar kept falling into Quinn, who was sitting on Mercedes' lap, already a saddened mess as Mercedes tried to comfort her. Rachel was dancing with Kurt to whatever song was already playing.

Blaine was smiling to himself when he noticed Finn sit down right next to him. All of the girls had wanted to party tonight, and when they invited Kurt and Rachel along, that put automatically made Blaine and Finn want to stay to be designated drivers for everyone who'd be leaving.

"Having fun?" Finn asked.

"About as fun much as possible right now." Blaine responded.

Finn smiled at Rachel, who immediately noticed and began to stumble over. Seeing this, Kurt ran up and tried to help her make her way over; but since he was drunk, it wasn't much support. They both fell to the ground, laughing hysterically, and causing the two designated drivers to run to their fallen lovers.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked, worriedly. Rachel had rolled onto her stomach and had tears running down her face. "Rachel!" Finn called, attempting to grab her attention. She looked at him and started to laugh again.

"You should have seen the look on your–" She hiccupped, "face!"

Blaine, on the other hand, stared confusingly down at his boyfriend, who was still lying face-down on the floor. "Kurt?" He tried. No response. Blaine quickly rolled Kurt onto his back, and saw his eyes closed. Blaine's eyes widened as his mind ran through the possibilities. He shut his eyes, trying to block it out, and completely freezing in the process.

Suddenly, he felt hands on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and was swiftly pulled into a kiss by Kurt. He kissed him back, and pulled away. Kurt pouted up at Blaine, "You don't want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do, baby," He rolled his eyes, "But go have fun right now, okay?"

"Okay!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine back in for a kiss.

Blaine took a moment to kiss Kurt a few times before pulling away once more. Kurt began to pout again, and Blaine quickly pressed his lips against Kurt's one more time. "Okay, we don't need to keep kissing right here, now do we?" Blaine smiled. He could see the gears working in Kurt's head.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wanna go upstairs?"

Laughing, Blaine responded, "No, dear, not right now. Go dance some more with Rachel."

Kurt squealed, "Rachel! Where are you Rachel? We didn't finish—" A hiccup, "our number!" And another.

Blaine turned to Rachel, who was sitting in Finn's lap. She immediately climbed out and stood up, leaning against a chair. "Kurrrrrrrt!" She called out. "Where did Kurt go?!" She stumbled her way back over to the makeshift dance floor, looking for Kurt.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "I love you sooooo much, Blaine!" He hiccupped. "You are the _best _boyfriend _ever_, you know that?"

Blaine smiled back, "Thank you, now go dance." He helped the older boy stand up and walked him over to Rachel, who screamed when she reunited with Kurt.

Blaine sat back down with Finn, who turned to him. "Wish you were drinking, too?"

Blaine pondered it for a moment, then shook his head. "Not really, I'm glad to be helping them with this."

Both of the boys smiled as they watched the loves of their lives dance the night away.


	10. Cough

**A/N: For being so patient with me and sticking around, you guys get two stories today. (; Please enjoy! And please review, favorite, follow, anything! Let me know if there's anything you wanna hear, any prompts or anything. Thanks dearies. 3**

* * *

Blaine snuggled his face even further into his pillow. He was sick with a cold, and he was feeling absolutely miserable; he had a headache, a hoarse cough, his throat was sore, and he knew he was close to losing his voice completely.

Katy Perry's _E.T._ was playing on his iPod right now, the music coming through his surround sound speakers. He had hoped that the music would distract him from the pain, but it wasn't working. He rolled onto his stomach, crossing his arms on top of his head, hoping that the pressure would help with the pain.

Unexpectedly, he felt the bed move. He groaned as he turned over, keeping his eyes shut the whole time. "Mom, can you please grab me a glass of water?"

"Already did, sweetie." Blaine reached out to grab said glass, when he realized, _That's not Mom_.

He slowly opened one eye to see Kurt sitting on the bed next to his legs, smiling sadly at the younger one. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Awful," Blaine closed his eyes again. "I think I'm dying." He croaked out. "At the least, this is what it feels like."

Kurt set the glass of water down next to the bedside table and looked at Blaine. "Have you taken anything?"

Blaine nodded slightly, in hopes that it wouldn't make a difference in his headache. He was wrong. His head began to throb again, causing him to whimper.

Kurt turned swiftly changed the song to a slower-paced one, turned down the speakers, and gently climbed further onto the bed, "Alright, come here, let's try something."

Blaine slowly scooted next to Kurt, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. Kurt began to rub Blaine's temples softly, knowing that the temples are where many bundles of nerves are. "Does that feel good?" He whispered.

"Mhmm," Blaine said, slightly smiling against Kurt's chest. He was warm, and the massage relieved so much pressure, and after a few minutes it's like he never had a headache to begin with. "I…" his voice got even quieter, due to him losing his voice, "love you…"

"Shhh," Kurt said sympathetically, "Don't say anything; you'll hurt your throat even more." He continued to massage Blaine's temples. "But, I love you more."

After half an hour, Kurt spoke up. "How is it?" When no response came, he opened his eyes and saw Blaine, mouth slightly ajar, softly and evenly breathing. Kurt could hear the cold, and could tell that it wasn't the easiest for Blaine to breathe. He slowly moved one of his hands from the younger one's temple to the bridge of his nose, and began to tenderly rub.

A moment later, Blaine snorted, and then Kurt could hear his airways clear up. He cringed at the thought of it, but ignored it. He soon fell asleep too, not caring about the possibility of himself getting sick, as long as Blaine was feeling better.


	11. HotCold

**A/N: I don't know why, but when I saw hot/cold, I thought of being cold while fishing... Hence the upcoming story. Sorry if it seems a little bit off-topic from the prompt, but yeah... Oh well. Please enjoy. 3**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Lima, Ohio, when Blaine picked up Kurt and told him to dress for warm weather. Both boys now dressed in shorts, tank tops, and sneakers drove in Blaine's car to his surprise date. Kurt wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but when Blaine pulled up to a lake, he was confused.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pointed at a small yacht at the dock. "That's my grandpa's yacht. He said I could borrow it for the day as long as I caught a few fish for him to cook up."

"So… We're going fishing?"

"Yes, we are. I'm going to teach you how to fish!" Blaine smiled proudly, and laced his fingers with Kurt's. "Then, we're going to go back to my house, where _you're _going to teach _me _how to cook fish."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You don't know how to cook a fish?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nope. That's why I figured this would be perfect. So let's go!" He led the way to the small boat, holding Kurt's hand and helping the taller one climb into the boat before climbing in himself.

Blaine worked swiftly to get the yacht running, and soon enough, the two of them found themselves in the middle of the lake, with only a couple other boats within the surrounding area. Blaine grabbed a bucket, and took out a small box that was held inside.

"What's in there?" Kurt asked, holding onto the side of the boat.

"It's the bait," Blaine responded, "Live worms."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Ew. So we…"

"That's right; we put it on the hook."

Kurt cringed at the thought. "That's disgusting."

After teaching a reluctant Kurt how to put bait on the hook, Blaine sat on the bench, and welcomed Kurt to come sit with him as they watched the fishing rod. "Having fun?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

Blaine wasn't entirely convinced. "I'm sorry if you're bored; I just thought it'd be a good opportunity—"

Kurt quickly shook his head, "I'm not, I promise! I'm really enjoying watching how comfortable you are in this element." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You look like you know what you're doing, I mean. It's nice to watch. If I were stranded on an abandoned island and could only bring one person, it'd definitely be you." He gave Blaine a smile.

Blaine smirked, "You only decided that because I can fish?"

"No!" Kurt cried. "Now I just feel more reassured that we'd actually live."

The boys smiled before leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly, the rod shook, and Blaine quickly ran to handle it.

After catching four decent-sized fish to keep, and several small fish that they threw back, Kurt began to shiver. "Blaine, it's starting to get cold, is that enough?"

Blaine checked the bucket, then nodded. "Yup, we've got everything we need!"

"Do you have a towel I can use as a blanket?" Kurt asked.

"I also have a blanket you can use as a blanket if you—" He screamed as he slipped, almost falling off the side of the boat. He stood up straight and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "Oh god, that would have been cold…"

Kurt giggled, "How about, instead of leaving right this second, we get that blanket you mentioned and we just put up the top and we cuddle under the blanket for a bit – then we can head back."

Blaine smiled, "That sounds lovely. I brought cookies, if those sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt smiled and leaned in for another kiss before they continued their activities, ignoring the fishy smell surrounding them.


	12. Sin

**A/N: Okay, so this one's pretty off-topic too, but I'm not very religious myself, so this prompt didn't come very naturally to me. Please enjoy anyways. 3**

* * *

Kurt sat on Mercedes' bed, curled up in a pink blanket and sipping on his Coke as he listened to Mercedes practice a song that she was asked to sing this upcoming Sunday at her church service.

As the song came to a close, she looked to Kurt expectedly. "Well, what do you think?"

"That was lovely," he told her. "How long have you practiced that song?"

"I've loved it as long as I can remember." She responded.

She switched her iPod to something more upbeat, and made her way to the bed, sitting down next to Kurt. "So, what would you like to do? You're so quiet."

He smiled, "Oh, it's nothing, just thinking. Since it's past midnight and we don't have anything outside of the house to do, wanna just watch a movie?"

"Sure!" She said. "Any preference?"

"Surprise me."

Mercedes excitedly got up and walked over to her movie shelves, searching for a good chick flick to fall asleep to.

Back on the bed, Kurt pulled out his phone to see a text from Blaine.

**Is it making you uncomfortable?**

Kurt had just told him about how he was listening to Mercedes' hymn, and Blaine understood very well how Kurt felt about Christianity. He smirked and texted Blaine back quickly.

**No, I know I'm strictly judging her ability. But why does god hate gay people anyways?**

"Found it!" Kurt looked up to see Mercedes holding up a DVD. "_Mean Girls_! Score!"

Kurt laughed, "That's your go-to chick flick?"

"Of course! Who doesn't love this movie?"

"Excellent question!" Kurt responded. They quickly adjusted themselves in the bed, each cuddling against their own pillow as they now shared the big pink blanket. A moment later, Kurt checked his phone to see another text from Blaine.

**In the bible, it's considered a sin. I don't know everything though. But don't think about it too much if it's going to bother you.**

Kurt smiled at his phone. Blaine always knew just what to say.

"What are you smiling at?" Mercedes asked, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"It's nothing," Kurt said, jokingly pushing her back. She raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "It's Blaine, what else would it be?"

She giggled, "You two are precious."

He nodded, "I agree," and turned back to his phone to respond to said boyfriend.

**Okay, I'll try. :) I'm gonna go get some sleep, Mean Girls is making me tired lol. I'll talk to you in the morning, I love you. 3 **

In the other side of Lima, Blaine smiled at his phone as he was curled up in his own bed.

**Sleep good dear, and never let yourself feel personally victimized by Regina George. ;) I love you. 3**


	13. Care

**A/N: Warning: Flirty Sebastian! I didn't mean to portray him badly or anything, I just figured he'd be perfect for the part. :P Oh, and when I have the bolded twitter names followed by the italicized ones, there's supposed to be the 'at' sign at the front of the italicized names, just like on Twitter, but apparently those aren't allowed in stories either. Oh well~ If you have a Twitter yourself and would like to follow me, I am DevonPaigee. (:**

**Oh, and one more thing: I have plans for a new story! I haven't started writing it yet, but it's been in mind for a couple weeks now. Angsty Klaine! I won't give away details now, but I plan on writing the first chapter soon, and posting it immediately after! So if any of you are interested, let me know! I'll be taking suggestions throughout the whole thing!**

**But, anyways, onto the story! Remember to favorite, follow, and review. 3**

* * *

Blaine was sitting at home on a lonely Friday night with nothing to do, and nobody to talk to. Kurt was out to dinner at Breadstix with his family, Tina had a date with Mike, and Sam had plans with Mercedes. Blaine was friends with other members of the club, but none that he was close enough to just ask to hang out whenever.

He unlocked his iPhone and went to his Twitter feed. It was pretty slow this evening, causing Blaine to wonder just where everyone else was.

**Blaine Anderson **_ BlaineAnderSON_

Anyone up to hang out tonight? #Bored

He refreshed his feed and saw a new tweet from Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel **_ KurtElizabeth_

A good night with the folks! f8dsg9afd9dfs

Blaine smiled as he opened the picture to see a selfie of him and Finn, both with big, goofy grins plastered across their faces. He favorite the tweet, then set his phone down to go search through Netflix for something interesting to watch.

A few moments later, his phone vibrated, and he saw a new Twitter notification. When he opened it up, he realized it was a response to his prior tweet.

**Sebastian Smythe **_ SebTheWarbler_

BlaineAnderSON I'm up to hang all night, any night. ;)

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was definitely used to Sebastian trying to make moves, but he had clearly turned him down every single time. Couldn't he understand that he was in love with Kurt? Or was that not obvious enough? He didn't even bother tweeting the current Warbler back. Instead, he dialed Sebastian's number.

"Why hello, Blaine," Sebastian answered seductively after a ring. "Have you finally decided you would like to come over, but don't want to broadcast it yet?"

Blaine sighed, "No, Sebastian. Actually, I'd like to talk to you about that."

"If it's a threesome you want, I'm totally down, but not with—"

"_What?_" Blaine asked, completely taken aback.

"What?" Sebastian responded, now confused.

"No, that's not… Ugh. Sebastian. I was just going to ask if you would _please _stop with this. I've told you enough, I _really _care for Kurt, and I don't want to mess up what I have with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm positive. While I am flattered, I'm in love, and it's staying that way, and I want to be friends with you, but _only _friends. Nothing more."

Sebastian gulped, "Okay Anderson, I get it. Just friends. '_Only _friends.' Alright. But if you ever change your mind…" He trailed off.

"Thank you for understanding," Blaine said. "You have a good one." He hung up, rolling his eyes. He would never understand Sebastian, that much was clear.

He set his phone back down on the bed, and heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called.

Kurt opened the door, a huge smile spread from cheek to cheek. "_Blaine!_" He squealed, running his way over to the bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine responded, bracing himself for the older one. Kurt threw himself at Blaine, automatically sitting in his lap and pressing a kiss to the younger one's lips. "Why so excited?" Blaine asked, catching his breath and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I heard that whole call! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard you say his name I got curious, so I stayed there and listened until you were done and _ugh_ I just love you so much!" Kurt rambled, passionately kissing Blaine again, leaving his lips to linger just a tad longer than before.

Blaine chuckled as he pulled away, "I meant every word. But why are you here? I thought you were at dinner."

"I was, but afterwards, my dad said I could come here to see you for a bit." He kissed him again. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of _course _I am, you've miraculously made my night, like you do every single other night, love."

"Good, because I brought you a cannoli!" Kurt grabbed a small take-out box off of Blaine's dresser – how that got there, Blaine couldn't figure out – and set it in the younger one's hands.

"Awh, thank you, sweetheart," Blaine kissed Kurt's nose before opening the box. "It looks amazing, wanna share it?"

"I was hoping you'd ask!" Kurt giggled, and the two boys laid against the cushions, sharing the sweet dessert while embracing each other the entire time.


	14. Frail

**A/N: OH MY GOD, all of these stories are ending up like this. Ugh. I need to get more creative. Lolol. I apologize, I will work on this. If anyone has any _constructive _criticism to give, please do! I really want to improve! I love you guys, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was twenty minutes until noon. Kurt and Blaine had decided to have a day at the water park, and they had to leave before noon in order to miss the traffic. Kurt pulled up into Blaine's driveway, and waited a moment. Usually, Blaine would be standing at the front door, waiting to greet the other. But today, he was absent from his usual post. _Weird_, Kurt thought to himself, as he stepped out of his car and walked up to the front door.

He knocked, and was greeted by Blaine's mother. "Hey, Kurt! Come on in."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Anderson. It's such nice weather outside!"

"It definitely is," Mrs. Anderson agreed. "And you know you can call me Katherine, dear. No need to be formal here!"

"Well, if you insist," Kurt laughed softly. "Is Blaine upstairs?"

"Yeah, he hasn't come downstairs since this morning. He must be busy with something. Feel free to go check, you know how it works here."

"Thank you, Katherine!" Kurt grinned before making his way up the stairs.

When Kurt reached Blaine's room, he heard a familiar classic rock song that he had known Blaine was a fan of, and some thumping. Curious, Kurt knocked on the door.

After he heard no response, he knocked again, and opened the door slowly, peeking his head in. Blaine was shirtless, sweaty, and completely flushed, punching his boxing bag with all of his might. "Blaine? Am I interrupting?"

Blaine turned to Kurt, but didn't stop punching. "Oh, hey, Kurt. Sorry, I'll be done in just a moment and then we can leave. What time is it?"

"Eleven forty," Kurt said, smiling. "We can wait a little bit longer if you're doing something, I'm sure traffic will be fine."

Blaine stopped punching, "Crap, I'm sorry, I totally lost track of time. Yeah, I'm done." He swiftly stripped his red and swollen hands of the gloves and tape, throwing the supplies on his desk. "Let me just find my clothes and we can leave."

"No need to rush," Kurt insisted. "We still have twenty minutes. Even then, I'm sure we can spare a few."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'd kiss you but I don't think you want to kiss me when I'm sweaty."

Kurt laughed, "Well thank you for the thought. We'll make up for it once you wipe your face."

Blaine returned the laugh, "Alright, I'll be right back, let me go do that and grab a protein supplement."

He began to walk out of the door when Kurt questioned him. "Protein supplement?" He followed the younger one to the bathroom. "How long have you been taking those?"

Blaine pursed his lips, "I just started." He saw the confused look in Kurt's eyes, then continued. "It's just a start; I need to build more muscle."

Blaine was already muscular, and in no way did he _need _to build more muscle. His arms had veins that became apparent when he did something as simple as clench his fist, _and his torso…_ Kurt mentally shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of mind.

"Why though? You already have so much muscle."

"I feel like I've lost some of it," Blaine quickly finished rinsing his face and dried it. "I haven't been working out like I used to, and I'm kinda…self-conscious, I suppose."

Kurt gave him his classic 'What the hell' look. "Blaine, you look amazing. Stop it."

"I just feel all frail and weak and—"

"_Stop_." Kurt said, firmly. Blaine bit his lip softly, looking up at Kurt. "You're not any of those things. You're strong, and manly, and _incredibly _sexy. I promise."

Blaine smiled, "You really think so?"

"Well…" Kurt smiled mischievously, "If you don't believe me, we can possibly skip the water park today and we can go hang out at my house…" Kurt slowly grabbed Blaine's shirt on the counter, gently tossed it to the floor, and rolled his eyes, seductively. "But shirts aren't mandatory, so…"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Wow, somebody's feeling a little—"

"Impatient? Yeah, let's go." Kurt flashed a smile, and fiercely kissed the shorter one. Needless to say, their plan to go to the water park was postponed while Kurt showed Blaine just how sexy he truly thought he was.


End file.
